whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kimiyoshi Natsumi
Her page states, "Her grandmother is said to have been part of the original main characters (i.e. Keiichi, Rena, Satoko, Rika, Mion and Shion).". How is this possible? If the Great Hinamizawa Disaster happened during Onisarashi-hen, Keiichi and the others should be dead during this arc. So, should this be changed? TheJake I actually have no idea. You're right in that they should be dead... but in some of the arcs, Shion wasn't in Hinamizawa at the time of the Disaster, so maybe she survived? It makes sense that a Sonozaki would marry into the Kimiyoshi family, for political gain and what not. Also Natsumi has green hair... I don't know. I have not read the manga, so I can't say for certain. If anyone has read the manga, go ahead and pass judgement, but for now, I vote to keep the statement on the page, on the grounds we don't have information to prove or disprove it. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Actually, I've read Onisarashi-hen. It features Akasaka and Oishi at the age they would be when the Great Hinamizawa Disaster happened. Here's a link to a picture of them: http://www.onemanga.com/Higurashi_no_Naku_Koro_ni_-_Onisarashi/7/10/ In my opinion, that proves that Natsumi's grandmother could not be a member of the original cast. TheJake Hmm... Well, you've read it, so you know more than I do. Go ahead and delete it if you feel it's incorrect. Ah, yes, hm, upon some very minor research, you appear to be right. That statement must go at once! /delete/ I don't even remember where I found that. Thank you~! ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Don't mention it! :D TheJake 23:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) About Natsumi's grandmother.... I definately feel it's possible that Shion IS in fact natsumi's grandmother for the simple fact that in higurashi kai, you see both akasaka and oishi in hinamizawa along with an aged Rena who's most likely in her 30's or so. It definately is possible that Shion did marry into the kimiyoshi family during that time. That one page in the manga only prooves that these guys aged and are still alive, just like the first episode of kai. I'd like to know where you found that statement about one of the main character's was natsumi's grandmother, it really does make sense, after all, shion truly is the only survivor of the great hinamizawa disaster, shes even in the manga arc, Yoigoshi-hen, where she's definately aged over the years, despite the fact that, that occurs only because of the explosion rena caused at the school, but the possibility is still, very strong. MMXU 23:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) If Shion has aged that much, then why do Akasaka and Oishi look younger than her? TheJake It's not possible for her to be Shion; Natsumi and her family watched the Disaster happen on TV. That's why Natsumi was afraid of people knowing she was from Hinamizawa— everyone from the village went all Syndrome-y and killed people and made a bad name for themselves. Ah, found my source. Here... ... I'm really confused. (@~@) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Thanks for the source, Sparkadillia! TheJake About Oishi and Akasaka looking younger. That's impossible because they are already older than shion, but then im not sure if your talking about the manga or the anime. Nevertheless, I would love to find a way to be able to read the manga, especially the ones that concern Natsumi because I want to know what exactly happens to her and why? I know there's 2 DS games where I believe she stars in, not exactly sure, but im pretty sure she ends up dying in it or in the manga, one of the two and I want to know why. Also, it's just odd that she has the last name of one of the three great houses. There's just not enough information at the moment :/ Also, If I remember correctly, it was the Yamainu that wiped out the village, and not the villagers themselves, sparkadillia. Im sure you already know it was takano behind all of that, probably just a mistake on your part. Also, source on where you got the part about Natsumi and her family watching the disaster happen on tv? MMXU 12:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Source? Here. Yes, I know it was the Yamainu... I didn't say that? Hm. What I meant was afterwards, the survivors (those who had moved away from Hinamizawa) contracted the Syndrome and started killing people around them. They... well, read the manga, and you'll get it. That website has most, if not all, the Higurashi manga. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Thanks for the link. I feel like im offending you guys for some reason so I think this will be my last message here. Thanks again for that, now I can finally read this :) MMXU 15:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) 15:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Natsumi's age Does anyone know exactly how old Natsumi is? In Daybreak, she looks like she's 10 (then again, they're all pretty dang short in the games), in the manga, she looks 16 or 15ish, but I also heard she's 18? I found some fanarts saying she was one of the oldest characters. Here's one that's still floating around. Kantoku 21:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Kantoku Murders Shouldn't Natsumi's number of murders be 8, if Someutsushi (5) and Onisarashi (3) are both taken into account? Clairemily (talk) 03:09, October 17, 2013 (UTC)